Monsuno: Canine Adventures
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: This is just a little side project I'm doing of oneshots of the Monsuno characters. Nothing new...Except that they're canines instead of humans! Yep. Get ready to wag your tail as you see your characters in a new way in the Core-Tech pack! Based off my drawings on DA as GeekWayne.
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should stop here for the day, guys," stated Chase Suno who was the Alpha of the Core-Tech pack.

Bren, his Omega, trembled worriedly at his side. "I don't know, Chase. Are you sure we're far enough away from Charlemagne and Klipse's packs?"

Chase was about to answer when Dax interrupted him. "If he wasn't sure then he wouldn't have told us to stop, Glasses," ensured the Lowland mutt.

"I hate it when you call me Glasses, Dax!" whined Bren. "These aren't real glasses! They're just markings!"

"Well then, do you want me to call you 'Floppy' for that one ear that never seemed to rise from your puphood?" Dax taunted smacking Bren's folded over ear for effect.

Teasing and snarling went on for a good five minutes. It eventually led to Bren nipping at Dax's chest. Dax smirked.

"Heh, so you want to play it that way, Glasses? Fine by me," Dax knocked Bren to the ground with his muzzle easily. The mutt climbed on top of the fallen Omega grinning devilishly. "How about I mark you like a female?"

"Dax, I hate to say this, but you can't even mark Jinja," commented Beyal. The monk dog's comment was innocent, but hit Dax hard.

"Come over here and say that to my face you-!"

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down," interrupted Chase. "I think we need some rest and a little trust exercise. How about we clean each other?"

The members of the pack looked at each other unsurely. Was this a good idea?

"Come on guys. It can't hurt," Chase urged. The others nodded. They couldn't disobey their Alpha.

Dax approached Jinja. If he could clean her, then there'd be no doubt she'd fall for him. "Hey, Princess-,"

"Here Beyal, let me clean you," Jinja said to the monk.

"Oh, yes, thank you Jinja. I will be sure to return the honor," Beyal smiled and lay on his belly. Jinja grinned and lay next to the smaller canine.

Jinja ran her tongue over Beyal's snow white fur. The thickness of his undercoat almost made her gag, but she was too overcome with happiness to care. His fur was amazingly soft. It put her coarse coat to shame.

Beyal reached his head over to lick the top of Jinja's head. The female about came out of her fur from the feel of his tongue.

"I-I'm sorry if my fur is so coarse, Beyal," Jinja whimpered embarrassedly.

"Do not be sorry, Jinja. Your fur feels like the softest cloud beneath my tongue," replied Beyal. The monk dog would never know how much those words made her heart soar.

Dax looked on in pure anger. Rage filled him from the tip of his snout to the end of his tail. The Lowland mutt looked around for another canine to clean. He spotted Bren who was going to clean Chase. Dax snatched the Omega by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close.

"C'mere Glasses and let me clean you," ordered Dax.

Bren tried pulling away. He really did not want Dax cleaning him or himself having to clean Dax in return. The Lowlander was probably filthy! What if he got ringworm from this mutt?

"I w-was a-a-about to go clean Chase," stammered Bren.

"Tough biscuits, Gasses because I'm cleaning you and you're going to do a good job cleaning me in return," snarled Dax.

Dax ran his long tongue across Bren who squealed and squirmed underneath. "Ah! Dax, be gentle! You're too rough! TOO ROUGH! Watch where your tongue's going! AUGH!"

Chase looked on at his little pack. The leader yawned and placed his head on his paws. Chase Suno loved it when his team was getting along.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any news on Baby Suno and his friends my lovely Lat?" asked the Alpha female of the Darkspin Pack, Medea.

"No Alpha," replied the blonde wolf. He lifted up a paw to smooth his slicked back ruff.

"Pity, I wanted to play with Baby Suno some more. That male gives me…a challenge," purred Medea. "You know how much I love a challenge my little Lat."

"That I do," said Latinus in return. The male waltzed over to where Telegonus and Argius were dining on a fallen dear. It looked like Medea had already gotten her fill for its throat was torn out and the chest meat was absent. The pack knew those were their Alpha's favorite parts.

Before Lat could dig in a loud growl ripped through the air. Telegonus, or Tel as most called him, was snarling at him. The wolf's lips were pulled back to reveal sharp, blood covered teeth. The hood of the grey wolf's jacket partially covered his face in shadow. To a wandering wolf in the middle of the night the male would look very threatening, but it was the middle of the day and Latinus knew his pack mate all too well.

"What's the matter, Tel? Our Alpha has already had her fill. I am more than welcome to partake in this delicious buck."

Telegonus' growl loudened. "I caught this buck and almost got my face kicked in during the process while you got the easy job of searching for those brats! You wait until Argius and I have had our fill first."

Lat looked at Argius. The large wolf remained as silent as ever. That was a sign that he didn't want to get into the middle of this. Great, he'd have to bring out the big guns. Lat padded back to Medea, tail between his sandy colored legs and ears back. Meadea looked up at him.

"What is the matter my little Lat?" asked the Alpha.

"It seems, my lovely Alpha, that Tel is in a horrible mood. He almost got hit in the face by a deer's hoof. My poor pack mate was terrified! He may look sturdy on the outside, but inside he's shaking like a leaf! Could you please cheer him up for me?" pleaded Latinus.

"Why yes my dear Lat! Poor baby," Medea turned her head to the eating wolves. "Tel sweetie, come to me!"

Tel looked up. The male narrowed his eyes, but did what his Alpha commanded. As Tel passed by Lat he could have sworn he saw the older male smirk. What did he do?

When reaching Medea things didn't get much better. She grabbed Tel by the back of his jacket where the scruff of his neck would be and pulled him down next to her. The Alpha nudged off the hood with her muzzle. Tel grimaced as she began licking his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" barked Tel.

"My poor little Tel I heard you almost got kicked in the face by prey today. My poor baby was so scared," she murmured to him.

Tel looked up from Medea's motherly licking to see Lat and Argius LAUGHING at him. It made the male's blood boil, the skin under his fur turning red.

"I'm not a pup Medea! You don't have to baby me!" snapped Tel. He frantically tried to squirm away from the female, but was held firmly down by one of her paws.

"Nonsense, I am many moon cycles older than you. You will always be my little wolf pup, Tel," giggle Medea.

Tel sighed and laid his head on his paws. I guess it was ok to be babied every once in a while. Plus, he was getting all the attention at the moment instead of Lat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get them my lovelies!" cried Medea to her Dark Spin pack.

They had finally located the Core-Tech pack and were moving in for the kill. The younger canines snarled as Medea's pack closed in.

"Poor Baby Suno," purred Meadea. "There's nowhere to run or hide. What are you going to do? Are you going to fight or just give in with your tails between your legs?"

Jinja growled loudly. The fox wolf mutt's reddish brown coat rose with anger making her look slightly larger. "Come and get it you hag!" she roared.

Medea's eyes narrowed. "Learn to control your female, Baby Suno, or I'll have to do it for you." As Medea growled the other members of her pack slowly slunk forward. The Alpha female was right, they weren't going anywhere without a fight.

Chase turned to his packmates. "Do you guys have my back?"

Every head nodded, even Bren's. Chase gave a mighty howl and the whole pack charged towards Medea's. Medea smirked as her pack advanced rapidly to meet Chase's full force. They clashed in a mighty flurry of paws, teeth, and fur.

"This is …sublime!" cried Medea. The female always felt best in the heat of battle. Her samurai training had prepped her to seriously enjoy moments like this.

Telegonus had the monk dog cornered. Beyal sat idly watching the hooded storm colored wolf slink back and forth, expecting a cry of help from the snow white Akita mix. When Tel realized no such thing was coming he leapt at the smaller canine in fury. Beyal leapt up with amazing grace. The monk jumped on Tel's back slamming him into the ground before landing on the grass behind the wolf. Beyal kicked a little dirt on an angry Tel before going to aid his fellow pack mates.

Argius glowered at Jinja. The female ran back and forth avoiding the much larger wolf's paws as they slammed down in an attempt to pin her to the ground. She was too quick for him though.

"What's the matter big guy? Am I tiring you out?" taunted Jinja.

Argius let out a roar and suddenly tackled Jinja. The female was not prepared for the attack so she flew to the ground by the sheer force of the blow. Jinja yelped as Argius slammed a large paw on her side.

There was a flurry of brown fur. Argius was knocked away for Jinja and on the ground wrestling with Dax. The Lowland mutt furiously knashed his fangs trying to get at Argius' throat.

"Don't you dare harm my Princess!" roared the mutt.

Argius grabbed one of Dax's dreads. Tugging it hard enough with his giant jaws he ripped it completely from the mutt's head. Dax roared in agony as blood gushed from the side of his head. Argius smirked and went for the younger canine's throat to finish his job.

A blizzard practically blew in as Beyal bit hard into Argius' stomach. The wolf roared and tried to give the monk dog the same stomping treatment like Jinja. If one thought Jinja was fast then Beyal would like a white blur. The monk raced around Argius with incredible speed and flexibility. You would think all of that fur he had would slow him down, but nope.

Beyal finally found an opening. When Argius had reared up to attack him again, Beyal slid underneath him and bit the Dark Spin member's hind leg. With a tug the large wolf fell with a crash. Argius got up, with difficulty. He gave one last look at Beyal before lowering his head and tucking his tail in defeat. He fled with a limp in his leg.

"C'mere little Omega," purred Lat. "I won't hurt you."

"L-liar," spat Bren as he backed up a little. He had to be brave for Chase, but this guy was really creepy.

The blonde wolf shrugged. "You're right. I am going to hurt you. A LOT!" With that he pounced on Bren and began biting at him. Bren tried pathetically to swat him away with his paws.

Medea and Chase circled around each other continuously. Their eyes were locked and it seemed nothing could break their concentration. Chase suddenly striked. The blue and black wolf went right for Medea's throat…and missed. All he got was a mouthful of air. That female was quick!

"You're going to have to do more than that to beat me Baby Suno," giggle Medea. "No cute little old school trick like that can beat an Alpha like me!" She in turned zoomed past Chase. Chase didn't know what had happened until he felt a burning in his side. Glancing down the Alpha noticed a large gash in his side. Looking back at Medea revealed her muzzle and teeth stained with his blood.

"Crag…," growled Chase. He was losing blood fast. His vision was getting hazy. Was this the end?

"AUAGGHGGHH! HELP ME CHASE!"

"BREN!" Chase's eyes snapped open. Latinus had Bren's neck wrapped tightly by his fangs. Tears streamed down the Omega's face as the grip got tighter and tighter.

Chase forgot his pain and pounded towards Lat. In a few bounds he was at the wolf's side. Chase snarled and in a flurry of adrenaline and rage he tore one of Lat's pointed ears completely off. Lat howled in pain. He dropped Bren and faced Chase, blood dripping into his steely eyes. While Lat was distracted Bren tucked tail and fled to the others.

"I…I'm going…to KILL you for that…child," snarled Lat.

"Bring it!" howled Chase. The two males went at it. Chase buried his face into Lat's shoulder tearing at it with bloodied fangs. Lat roared and bit at Chase wherever he could. Face, shoulders, legs, all he had to do was get a solid bite to get the job done.

Lat reared up and bit the back of Chase's neck. The blonde, bloodied wolf threw his opponent to the ground onto his back. Chase gave a yelp. He had to think fast. His belly and throat, the most vulnerable parts of his body, were exposed. This could be over any moment if he didn't do something!

As Lat reared up on his hind legs to finish the deed, Chase got an idea. With a fearsome growl he leapt up and buried his fangs in Lat's belly. The wolf cried in pain as a large gash opened up. Lat collapsed to the ground, eyes shut in complete agony.

Medea heard her pack mate's cry. She was just about to attack Jinja, but halted her advance when she heard that familiar agonized howl for help.

"Lat!" cried Medea. She was at the blonde wolf's side in milliseconds.

Chase was about to go for another blow, but was met face to face with Medea. She stood over Latinus to shield him The Alpha female gave a warning growl. "DON'T touch him," she snapped. "Just…just GO Baby Suno..."

Chase stood there in confusion. Medea bit the Alpha of Core-Tech's shoulder. "I SAID LEAVE! TAKE YOUR PACK AND GO!"

This time Chase only nodded. He left and motioned for his pack to join him. Jinja wanted another go. She crouched and snarled, but ceased when Chase nudged her forward with his muzzle.

When the pack was out of sight Medea gave a mournful howl. "Not my beautiful Latinus!" cried the Alpha, tears streaming down her muzzle. Telegonus and Argius stood around their Alpha and fallen pack mate. Their heads were lowered and their tails tucked between their legs. The two didn't say anything for that would only anger and sadden their Alpha even more.

"My poor baby," whispered Medea. She licked the spot where Latinus' right ear once was. "Baby Suno hurt you bad didn't he? Don't worry. I'm here to make the hurt go away." She continued cleaning Lat, but his eyes did not open. Tel and Argius assumed the worse: their brother was dead.

"Please Lat, open your eyes!" sobbed Medea. "Please! I'm your Alpha! Don't you want to please me? Then open your precious eyes, sweetie! Please…please…please."

"Ok…ok…you don't have to…*cough* tell me twice."

Medea looked to see Lat staring back at her. His eyes were just slits, but it was something. A weak, sly smile tugged at the male's lips. Medea gratefully nuzzled the side of Lat's neck.

"Oh my dear little Lat!" cried Medea. "I thought you were dead!"

Latinus' smile widened a little. "That wouldn't please my dear Alpha, now would it?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Jon! Jon! Jon!" cried a voice from above the sleeping pitbull mix's face. Former S.T.O.R.M. Beta Jon Ace looked up to see Chase Suno, Alpha of the Core-Tech pack, looking down at him.

Jon Ace rolled onto his grey belly. Giving his non-bitten off ear a twitch he addressed the young wolf before him. "What is it Chase? Is there trouble?"

"No," answered the grey and blue wolf.

"Then way did you wake me up?" Jon straightened himself into a sitting position. The grown male had his legs splayed out underneath him. He remembered Charlemagne addressing it as a 'puppy sit' and that it was annoying and pathetic for a grown, trained dog like him.

Chase grinned. "Play with me."

Jon cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Play with me Jon! I'm booooooorrrred!" whined the Alpha. He bowed sticking his rear in the air. His fuzzy tail whipped back and forth playfully.

"No," snapped Jon. "You are an Alpha."

"Please," begged Chase.

"No, Chase. Do something productive. Go check the area, scent mark, or go get your Omega or Beta to play with you instead of an old dog like me," growled Jon Ace into the young Alpha's face.

"But I've patrolled this place five times, Dax has peed all over everything, Bren's looking at the Core Tablet for stuff on my dad, and Jinja's getting porcupine quills out of Beyal's muzzle. Poor little monk dog's never seen a porcupine before. He thought it was a rare plant. But that's not the point! I'm bored, there's nothing to do, and you're the only one in the pack right now that's not busy!"

"No means no, Chase Suno," snarled Jon using the pup's full name to let Chase know he meant business. Chase may be the Alpha, but he wasn't the boss of THIS dog.

Chase smacked the top of Jon's head with a paw. "C'mon, stop being such a sour puss! What are you, a cat?" he teased.

When Jon grunted the Alpha gave a yip and batted the larger dog again. Jon still didn't budge. Chase wagged his tail and nipped Jon's chest. Still no reaction from the older male. Chase playfully chewed on Jon's legs and nipped at his docked tail. Jon Ace just stood like a statue.

Jon Ace was no pushover. When Chase marked him to show dominance after the male quit his beta position in the S.T.O.R.M. pack the male didn't bat an eye. While Dax on the other hand writhed, squirmed, and bit in defiance. The Lowland mutt was sullen for days.

Chase whimpered. "Ok, I guess I'll go see what Bren's doing." The Alpha began walking away sullenly.

"Good," spat Jon as he watched the wolf retreat.

Just before he was fully situated on the ground Chase bounded at him and tackled the older canine to the ground. Jon growled in annoyance, but Chase just laughed as he nibbled at what was left of Jon's left ear playfully. Jon nicked the wolf's face with his canine teeth. In return Chase tugged on one of Jon Ace's skinfolds under his neck. The two males went back and forth until Jon had Chase pinned.

"Looks like you got me," chuckled Chase.

"Looks like it, Chase," panted Ace. The pitbull mix's tongue drooped out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. Pups had so much energy. Growing up sucks.

Chase grinned slyly. "I thought you didn't want to play Jon?"

Jon snarled. "You make do some stupid things, pup."

Jon got off of Chase and settled back into the grass. Chase rolled onto his belly. The Alpha cuddled up next to the grey dog. Chase began cleaning Jon's short fur. The older dog sighed at the pleasant feel of Chase's wolf tongue against the scar on his brow. The thing hurt from time to time, especially when he grimaced a lot.

"Did you ever play fight with my dad?" asked Chase suddenly.

Jon gave Chase a small, sad smile. "Yeah, when his research got rough or boring, or when we wanted to relieve some stress. Your father was a great fighter. He was strong, but knew how to control his urge to tear into a stupid mutt like me. You know, it takes a real wolf not to bite into a dog."

Chase looked at Jon, thoughtfully. He never knew that. The thought of killing or seriously harming Beyal or Dax had never come to mind. Punishing them at times yes, but never maiming them.

Jon rested his muzzled against Chase's. "You're just like you're father, Chase. You're a good pup."


	5. Chapter 5

The S.T.O.R.M. pack is the biggest in the region. It is filled to the brim with soldiers ready to prove their worth to the world by going on dangerous missions. Their main goal is to preserve the wolf race, but sometimes their motive could get out of hand. Like right now they believed five young canines that made up the Core-Tech pack were going to end the world with their Monsuno and finding the previous Alpha, Jeredy Suno. The almost limitless amount of soldier wolves made sure to kill off almost all of the pack, but unfortunately for them Chase Suno escaped with his Beta, Jinja, and his Omega, Bren. A mutt from the Lowlands and a monk dog guarding the Library of Tebab also joined the little group. They were a pain in the S.T.O.R.M. pack's side along with Klipse's miniscule Eklipse pack and Medea's Darkspin pack.

The whole pack was ruled by a female Alpha that goes by the name Charlemagne. She is a unique German shepherd. With luscious blonde fur, piercing yellow eyes, and a fine body she is a beauty, but don't let the looks fool you. Under that beautiful coat lies strong muscles that one could see ripple under her coat as she walked. Charlemagne's bite was also as tough, if not tougher, than her bark. And don't let her pull out that whip of or you're through!

Everyone in the pack was scared of Alpha Charlemagne except for her Beta, Trey. Trey was a German shepherd and wild dog mix. His shaggy black ruff, soot colored coat and stocky body showed his heritage. That didn't stop him from rising to power in the pack though. Trey could take down any male he wanted to including the wolves. The male had also recently run off the previous Beta, Jon Ace, who was a pit bull boxer mix. Jon was a friend, but also a roadblock in Trey's master plan: Become Alpha male and take Charlemagne as his mate.

Trey had been smitten with Charlemagne ever since he was able to open his eyes after birthing. Charlemagne was a few moon cycles older so she was already playing with the other pups. Trey would just stare in awe at the edge of his mother's birthing den and watch her. The older female was so graceful, so perfect, so powerful, that from the moment he laid eyes on her the young pup promised himself that he would make Charlemagne his. When she defeated the old Alpha, a scruffy male, and took over the S.T.O.R.M. pack it gave him just a little more incentive.

This season made Trey want Charlemagne even more than usual though. The young Alpha was in heat. He could smell it a mile away while he was hunting. He about dropped the deer he had been dragging back to the heart of their territory and run to fulfill his fearsome desires. When arriving back he knew it was true. Males all among the pack were tense. They all wanted some of Charlemagne. But Charlemagne was no whore dog. Just because her species didn't mate for life didn't mean any hound dog could mate with her. No, the male had to be the best of the best. Of course, Trey believed that to be himself.

What few females that were actually in the pack surrounded Charlemagne. The Alpha practically used them as living shields to keep the other males away. It was to make sure none of them tried to pull any tricks and take her by force, but that would be impossible anyways since Charlemagne would kill them if they tried. Every time a young male would dare to approach they would growl and snap at them. The male would usually cower and turn tail, but if one got brave and tried to pursue further the females would ambush him and beat him to a pulp.

Of course, as Beta Trey approached with the deer the females surrounding his Alpha began to growl furiously. Seeing what he had for her Charlemagne commanded them to stop.

"Cease your snarling, bitches," snapped the Alpha. "You vant to eat don't you?"

The females bowed their heads and whimpered. Trey graciously placed the deer in front of Charlemagne. "For you, my Alpha."

"Zhank you, Trey," praised Charlemagne. "You may go now."

Trey obeyed and left. It was hard to disobey his instincts though when she was in heat like this. Trey went and tried to do his usual thing. He trained, scent marked, hunted, and patrolled, but he couldn't get one thing out of his mind: mating with Charlemagne. It was his dream, his personal goal. And just like rising to Beta position he'd make it come true. With whatever it takes.

The Beta marched back up to where Charlemagne was sunbathing with her shield of watchful, attentive females around her. As soon as they spotted Trey the female canines rose up and began snarling furiously. Trey paid no heed and drew closer which caused them to begin giving warning barks and growls of rage. Still, there was no sign of the Beta halting. That's when they ambushed him, running towards him with their foaming jaws snapping furiously.

As one tried to get his throat Trey retaliated and grabbed the back of the female's neck, throwing her furiously into the ground. She yelped and ran with her tail between her legs. The Beta immediately tore into another. She too ran away in fear. The next few were a bit tougher, but all ended up defeated and scared. No male had ever gone against them like this before. Most were too blinded by lust to even think about it. But Trey had his priorities straight. He's thought of this since the moment he first spotted Charlemagne.

Victorious, Trey approached Charlemagne with a snide grin on his face. Charlemagne raised her eyebrow in question, undaunted by his actions of obliterating her shield. "Yes, Beta Trey?" she asked.

Trey snarled. "You will be MINE Charlemagne. You will mate with me and you will like it!"

Charlemagne's mouth broke into a grin. Soft chuckles emerged from her lips then grew to a loud, uncontrollable laugh.

"I'M SERIOUS!" cried Trey.

Charlemagne's face snapped back to its original seriousness. "So am I Beta Trey. Zhere is no way in zhis world you are mating vith me."

Trey growled furiously. "Why ever not, Charlemagne? I'm the strongest, the fastest, the smartest in the pack!"

The Alpha only chuckled again. "You give zhose titles to yourself, pup. You haven't proved zhose zhings to me, but," Charlemagne got to her feet and into Trey's face. ", since you seem to have been planning zhis moment for a long vhile now I'll give you a chance."

Charlemagne grabbed her whip. Swinging it suddenly she smacked Trey hard in his muzzle. The Beta flinched. "If you vant the opportunity to mate vith me so bad zhen you shall fight me for zhe honor. Zhe honor to be zhe first to mate with me!" She raised her whip for another whack, but Trey managed to avoid it this time.

"Fine!" Trey roared. He began running circles around Charlemagne, trying to find a weak spot, but sadly he found none.

Charlemagne made the first move. She was suddenly at Trey's flank where she whipped him again. Where did that female get that horrible weapon? Wasn't there a time where using them was dishonorable among canines? Well, those days were long past so he shouldn't linger on it. Charlemagne was coming in for another go. Trey avoided it barely, but was able to get a hold of the end of the whip in his mouth. With a mighty tug he ripped the weapon out his Alpha's mouth.

The Alpha grinned. "Good job, Trey. Maybe you aren't as vorthless after all."

She then narrowed her eyes and tackled him to the ground. The female snapped at his neck in a rage. Trey did not beg for mercy though. He wanted Charlemagne so bad. The Beta grabbed a hold of her neck. He threw Charlemagne on the ground and pinned her switching their positions.

"I'll never let you take me you vorthless, pup!" screamed the Alpha. "Do you hear me? NEVER!"

In blind fury Trey grabbed Charlemagne's right ear in his teeth. Without a second thought he tore it completely off. All that remained was a bloody stump. Screams of agony filled the territory. All the pack members that were watching the scene before them cowered in terror at the sight of their Alpha writhing in agony.

Trey was dumbfounded by what he had just done. He had never planned on hurting her this bad, just enough to make her his. "A-Alpha," Trey stammered. "I-I-I'm s-sorry…I-,"

Charlemagne's eyes flashed dangerously. "You…vill pay for zhat…Beta Trey," she panted between flashes of pain.

Before Trey knew it he was on the ground with Charlemagne's snapping jaws centimeters from his face. Then, he blacked out…

When Trey came to he was covered in blood that matted his fur and bite marks. The Beta hung his head in shame. He had failed. Trey did not mate with Charlemagne. He looked up to see the Alpha standing before him, glaring down at him.

Trey winced at the sight of her, part of it from shame of failing, the other from fear of what she would do to him now that he was awake.

"Look at me, Beta Trey," commanded Charlemagne. The Beta warily did what he was told and saw his Alpha was…smiling. "I have to say I am very proud of how you fought yesterday. Not many males can stand up to me for zhat long. I have to say…I am impressed."

Trey felt hopeful. Would she allow him to mate with her? "But, I vill still not allow you to mate with me." The male's heart dropped along with what was left of his hope.

"Do not look so sad. Zhere is always the next time I go into heat." The Alpha's smile widened a bit. "By zhe vay, keep zhat. It is your trophy and maybe it vill give you a little more incentive to prepare better for next time." She then walked away.

Trey cocked his head. Keep what? There was nothing- The Beta felt something soft under the paw pad of his front paw. Lifting it revealed…

Charlemagne's severed ear.


End file.
